


The First Meeting

by SmallRedRobin13



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, First Meetings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:52:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmallRedRobin13/pseuds/SmallRedRobin13
Summary: The new farmer had already made a good impression on the rest of the town and Maru couldn’t help but wonder when she was going to meet her.





	The First Meeting

The new farmer had already made a good impression on the rest of the town and Maru couldn’t help but wonder when she was going to meet her. One afternoon, Maru was reading on a bench when someone tapped her on the shoulder.

“Excuse me? I’m Joline, the new farmer.” The woman, Joline, said. She had the composure and style of a 50s housewife, except the housewife dress had been replaced with a yellow checkered lolita dress, a pair of skinny jeans and some running shoes.

“Oh? Hi!” Maru forced out, “I’m Maru.”

She’d never met someone so beautiful before.


End file.
